operaniafandomcom-20200215-history
The first part Of History Of Operania
During 500 BC the people beyond the Ural mountains known as the Fenni had made their way into what would be the border for the modern day Operania-Finnish border, however the Fenni in the north which would be in the eastern side from Operania would get ethnically and culturally divided from the Fenni from the south in what would be Finland with the reason being the harsh environment making the northern Fenni cut off from the rest of the Fenni people, in 400 BC these northern Fenni would move on into what would be western Operania and 390 BC into the northern side of the country, by 323 BC these northern Fenni would have gotten a completely different culture and ethnic group thanks to the harsh geography of Northern Europe, this ethic group would be known as the Otists by outsiders and they would lay the ground work for the culture for the soon to be on its way Operania. The first city states and Viking raids: During the years of 103 BC and 13 AD the Otists would set up permanent settlements across the land that would be Operania with the settlements usually being more to or on the coast for uses like fishing, however these settlements had a basic ruling structure but at the year of 123 AD the first Otist city states appeared on the map in Northern Operania known as the city state of Adik being founded by Adivus Adikunus followed by Operon city by Bronze Operon in 209 AD and through the centuries more and more Otist city states began to appear under their own monarchies however from 210 AD to 645 AD city states fought among each other however these records are unknown as the city states that did fight each other didn’t write much down and we could only tell which wars occurred by updated maps showing that some city states either lost some to all of their land, but in 703 AD the city states would face a threat from what is Denmark that being the Norse or better known as the Vikings. Through out 703 up to 997 AD the city states on the Baltic would face seemingly endless Viking raids and since the states went united resistance to the Vikings such as in the battle of Kalix lead to a defeat of the defenders against the Vikings in 722 AD, this would continue for a long time however a general from the city state of Operon city known as Pardin Devli in 871 AD had convinced other city states to combine their armies along with his city state’s army and in the battle of Operon City 871 AD had led to a defeat to the Vikings when they tried to raid and ran-sack a major city state in the Northern Baltic, and under Pardin’s command throughout the remaining decades of the Vikings raiding Otist city states on the Baltic had lead to a steady stream of victories against the Vikings such as the battle of Frozen W.P, Baricus, Cornvada and Otistania with the last Viking raid at the tiny fishing state of Narvok in 997 AD and after this raid no more would occur and three years later the Viking raids in the Baltic would come to an end.